Talk:Revlon Colorsilk/@comment-108.201.46.249-20150104005834/@comment-198.23.71.77-20150119070952
I would say yes, it is a safe bet. It is always a risk when mixing colors (especially if it is new to you), and most (hair professionals) would advise against it if you have no experience....however, I say BAH HUMBUG! I am a hair color addict! Have been the whitest platinum, the blackest black, and all blondes and reds along the way. In the past few years), I have been working my way through browns. I have tried many brands and always go back to this one because, I do attempt to correct my "unfortunate experiments" right away, my hair is very fine and will continue until I am satisfied. This product has proven to keep most hair (and skin) on my head. I keep extra, cleaned out bottles around for mixing. I have been known to just pour together whatever small amounts I have left, in whatever colors, and have a go. Don't get me wrong...I am VERY finicky about my hair! But, my hair and I have been around the block a few times, so I have lost most of the sense that comes with fear and caution in this regard. Anyway...just wanted you to know I am not talking "out of school" so to speak. Back to you.."safe bet" because: 1. Both of the colors you have chosen are "neutrals", so you are not making a big science project out of balancing tones, like "ash" (which has green potentila) and "goldens" (yellows, etc.). Let's not start on reds! When you start "mixing around" with the "tonal" spectrums, that is when things can get well...interesting. Honestly...the biggest challenge I have is making sure I end up with the same amount of colorant that is initially in a bottle. Anyone, please correct me if I am wrong here, but I have been informed (by whom I consider a reliable source) that the developer and colorant s/b of equal measure. This is where I personally get nervous. Oddly, I honestly don't really know what a "safe" variable is in this measure, nor the potential consequences. Until the day I know or feel I need to know, I simply avoid any. 2. You are not using exreme (like vivid reds) or dark colors that can be difficult to "correct". With these color choices you can fairly easily get "corrected" fast with a darker shade (even full strength if the darkest of these) that "will do" in case you have work or unavoidable interactions with other humans approaching. Most importantly, to buy time while you figure out you next move. both for the sake of your hair. Even though this is a very gentle hair color product...it is stil a strong chemical process for our little strands to endure. Overprocessing DOES damage no matter what brand you use and more than two processes in 48hrs is tempting the hair gods to banish you (and your wallet) into the deepest realms of the deepest conditioner's aisle and quite possibly invoke the threat of an indefinite membership in the "pixie cut" club. Truly fun and adorable when you choose it...but can be kinda traumatic when compulsory. I know I have taken the "scenic route" to an answer, but I feel I need to be as responsible as I can with my opinion(s) and recommendation(s). I am not a licensed hair professional and I can only speak from my personal experiences. Just remember: "Measure twice, cut once" and...in the worst case scenario...it will always grow back. I hope that this helps and you have fun with your hair!